everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Lindsay Darkthorne
Lindsay was created before I found out about Faybelle Thorn '''Lindsay Darkthorne '''is the daughter of the villain in Sleeping Beauty. She is a Royal, and hates all Rebels and Raven Queen. She is a second-year student and she will live up to be a villain. Lindsay also was ill until she was 14, so she had not been to any other school before Ever After High. Character Personality Lindsay can come across as solemn, shy and somewhat emotionless, but dig a little deeper and she can fun, dreamy and a tad flirtatious. She is very very serious and nobody on earth has yet made her laugh. It is also virtually impossible to win an argument with her, she is bitterly sarcastic and arrogant and will turn into a dragon if you insult her in any way, which can be irritating (and painful) because she takes almost anything as an insult. As well as that, It is hard to make friends with her as she, weirdly, doesn't like being complimented. Generally it is best not to talk to her unless wearing a fireproof sweatshirt. Lindsay loves art more that anything and, using magic to her advantage, is amazing at it. She will not let anyone tell her she is cheating. Also she is, surprisingly, quite good at blackmail, even though she doesn't use it often. Appearance Lindsay has dark brown hair with grey and black highlights, which she wears dangling over her left eye. She has pale white skin and black, empty looking eyes. She usually wears a frilly, purple t-shirt with a bow, ripped, black jeans and black heels. She has spear-head earrings which she will sometimes take out to throw at walls when she is bored. Interests She loves art, mostly painting and drawing but she also likes sculpting, her room is packed full of sculptures of...dragons mostly. Lindsay also likes music and plays the violin and piccolo, and loves playing on her mirrorpad. She hates any kind of sport. Relationships Family Being ill for 14 years of her life meant she doesn't know her mother that well, and she has never met her father, and she is an only child, therefore used to being alone. Friends Lindsay is friends with Maysilee Bearton, daughter of Baby Bear from Goldilocks and the Three Bears. She knows that Maysilee is the only person she can fully trust, yet she is oblivious of Maysilee's crush on her...which is the only full reason they are still friends as Lindsay isn't really a social person. She is also sort of friends with Hera Godmother but finds her bubbly personality annoying. Enemies Lindsay hates anyone who is a rebel because she thinks they are just "rule breaking show-offs who just want attention!" Romance Maysilee Bearton has a crush on her which Lindsay doesn't know about. Pet Lindsay is searching for a pet unicorn in all the local pet shops but sadly, has not yet found one. Trivia * When a dragon, Lindsay cannot fly and still has a curl of brown hair on her head, and will not go much as she has tried to cut it off. * She may have a crush on Ezra Godmother, but this is not yet confirmed. Portrayers In English, Lindsay would be voiced by Elle Fanning. I thought that would be funny and ironic as Elle Fanning plays Aurora in Disney's Maleficent. Trivia Category:Royals Category:Characters Category:Females